


pretty boy

by midnightbutlers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Intercrural Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, implied kohiiai, infact not even implied i push it a lot, rei doesnt wear the glasses for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutlers/pseuds/midnightbutlers
Summary: "what sins have i committed to be roomed with superidols sakuma rei and tenshouin eichi then?!"or how sakuma rei wearing glasses all leads to aira losing his virginity to both of his roommates.
Relationships: Shiratori Aira/Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever smut so i hope ive tagged accordingly :)  
> i still cant write summaries either but regardless please heed the current tags and summary
> 
> EDIT: I FORGOT THE WHOLEASS SHIP TAG SORRY

aira considered himself a _somewhat_ decent person when it mattered. sure, he could get a little mean to hiiro when the redhead said something particularly stupid and maybe he spent class lining up insults to hit sensei with if he dared bring up aira’s shoddy grades - still, he was far from the worst when it came to humanity. 

**what sins have i committed to be roomed with superidols sakuma rei and tenshouin eichi then?!**

it was no secret he could barely sleep a wink in his dorm situation. he got to see eichi and rei several times throughout the day, including in their casual clothes and sleepwear. considering how much of his life he'd spent staring at idols through screens and merch, the fact he was getting to interact with them so often felt unreal. he flustered _way_ too easily around them. his senpais were kind to him most of the time, then other times...he didn’t know. he was a hopeless romantic at heart so _maybe_ he had the tendency to read into things that weren’t there.

today though!! wasn’t this unfair?

eichi had been gone for an hour now, needed at some sort of meeting. aira was left in the room with rei who, shockingly enough, was awake at this time. the vampire was sat in his bed reading a book in a language the alkaloid member couldn’t make heads or tails of. aira was propped up his own bed, reviewing class notes he’d taken earlier in the week. hiiro’s attempts to help him study had done _nothing_ for him (though let’s be honest, he spent more of that time wanting his ultimate to shut up and use his lips on him rather than whatever long-winded explanations he was talking about) so here he was, focusing on studying. or rather, _trying_ to focus. 

did he mention rei had his reading glasses on? aira couldn’t help but steal glances at his senpai every so often because of it. 

it just wasn’t fair at _all_ , putting him in this room. his teenage boy hormones already had his emotions acting up in ways he didn’t like and this wasn’t making it _any_ better! being treated so gently by eichi and rei forced him to hide out in their bathroom to will his unwanted boners away and now here he was, in a room one-on-one with rei. rei with _glasses_. this was going to be the end of him. 

“is everything alright, shiratori-kun?” rei was looking up from his book, gaze directly on aira, “i’ve noticed you keep looking over here. is there something i can help you with?” he’d been caught red-handed. 

“oh! i-i’m alright sakuma senpai.” his voice noticeably quivered, aira cringing at the sound of it, “i just...haven’t seen you in glasses before?” in the flesh, anyway. he had a few bromides here and there with rei posing in glasses before, but it wasn’t like he was going to up and tell the guy about that, was he?

rei chuckled, “fufufu. i wear them more than you’d think. i apologise if it’s such a sore sight to behold. i’m often told it’s a look i could pull off, but i don’t dare try it in public. it’s a look reserved for people who see me in private like you, _shiratori-kun._ ”

he repressed the urge to shiver at the sound of his name on rei’s tongue. it sounded...sultry. 

“no! it makes you look _really_ hot senpai! i mean, you always look hot and i know that’s sorta undead’s thing but, i mean…” he went red in the face, wanting the ground to swallow him whole. all that time he’d spent internalising how annoying sexy his roommates were, all to throw it away over something so simple as sakuma rei in glasses. goodbye, cruel world.

“sakuma-senpai…” he practically whined out, voice high-pitched and yearning for something more. 

rei simply grinned at him, “won’t you come closer, shiratori-kun?” 

and so that was how he found himself in this situation, sitting firmly in _the_ sakuma rei's lap, trying his hardest (and subsequently failing) to suppress his moans. his senpai snaked an arm around his waist, pulling aira closer to him - aira jolted in his grasp, feeling how hard rei was already. 

"you hold back your voice too much, little dove." rei pulled away from their make-out session, eyes gleaming with wild intent, "come, let me hear you." the command was whispered in his ear, causing aira to instinctively let out a particularly needy whine. he so terribly wanted to keep as quiet as possible but when rei spoke like that...he had no choice but to submit. he felt rei move a hand underneath his shirt, experimentally flicking one of the blonde's nipples to gauge his reaction; of course, aira let out a loud "ah!", letting his entire body shake as the vampire thumbed at his chest. he'd done this to himself, sure, but having someone else do it ( _the_ sakuma rei, no less!) felt like a different experience entirely. aira was a dreamer, so this all felt too good to be true - the building precum in his boxers was proof enough this was reality though.

rei continued to torture aira's chest, every flick and tweak of his nipples making the younger unconsciously shift on his senpai's lap, grinding their clothed cocks together each time. they hadn't done much, yet aira could already feel himself falling apart. his moans were rapidly increasing in volume and he wasn't experienced enough in doing stuff like this to hold on for much longer. as if sensing this, rei pulled him into another heated kiss, swallowing down the younger's moans like he was feeding off of them. 

"s-sakuma-senpai," he couldn't take it anymore, "please..i'm g-gonna-!"

"cum for me, _aira_." rei's command was whispered sensually, with aira releasing instantly. the vampire helped him ride out his orgasm, grinding until the younger finally let his head fall onto rei's shoulders, breath heavy in his senpai's ears. as rei's hands made their way to his ass again, touching without a discernible goal, aira couldn't help but muse that this definitely ranked as one of the best things he'd ever experienced ( _up there with hearing fans scream their name at alkaloid's first live after MDM, and all those times hiiro and kohaku’s hands found their way grasped in his own, respectively_ ). 

aira buried his face into rei’s neck, with the latter whispering words of praise into his ear. the older male smelled just like the halloween themed body-wash he’d seen sakasaki-senpai drop off a few days prior. it really suited him, with aira almost ashamed to think he could get addicted to this. 

the hands on his ass glided up to hips, bringing aira out of his thoughts and lifting his head up from his senpai’s neck. rei pulled him back gently, mindful of the blonde still being in the throes of post-orgasm; he placed a hand under aira’s chin and brought him in for another kiss. the blonde kissed back as best he could, intoxicated by rei’s tenderness - his concentration was fucked at this point, focusing only on his senpai although-

” _i’ve returned ~._ ”

the words themselves didn’t quite register in aira’s mind until he heard their dorm room shut, then he jolted backwards, letting out a squeak. that voice...the only other person who could enter their dorm room…! standing at the door, documents in hand, was eichi. the leader of fine seemed to be staring at them in shock, and he couldn’t blame him. this was it for him. getting caught by eichi tenshouin of all people? he couldn’t continue on as an idol now. maybe it was all those lunches he’d spent with midori-senpai, but _fuck_ , aira never felt like he wanted to die as badly as he did in that moment.

“tenshouin-kun, i didn’t hear you enter.” rei spoke with no hint of shame or guilt in his voice, simply offering his fellow graduate a smile, “welcome back. i trust your meeting went well?”

“it...was alright.” eichi spoke slowly, before folding his arms, glaring holes into the vampire, “it seems only right i ask, what have i walked in on here?” once again, aira wanted the ground to swallow him up whole. still, it wasn’t right he hadn’t said anything yet. as... _compromising_ of a position eichi had found him in, aira felt it his duty to make sure his senpai didn’t misunderstand the situation.

"t-tenshouin senpai! this isn't what it looks like!" because it wasn't like he was sitting in rei's lap in only his boxers, entirely red in the face. _real smooth aira_.

eichi didn't even bother to hide his amusement, "what do you think this looks like, shiratori-kun?" 

this was it. aira could kiss his idol career goodbye! imagine spending your /entire/ life devoted to the idol grind and actually debuting, only to have it thwarted by your own teenage hormones...he hoped at the very least, tattsun-senpai would say one last prayer to him before he was forced out of alkaloid for good.

rei chuckled, "look what you've done tenshouin, scaring poor shiratori-kun like this. didn't think you were in the business of scaring kids anymore." 

"i was _never_ in the business of scaring kids in the first place." he folded his arms, "i am rather pissed off right now though."

he'd managed to piss off eichi tenshouin to boot?! he hadn't just lost his career as an idol, aira felt like an enemy of the state...if the state was ES. 

in all that time he was mentally berating himself, eichi had moved to the tea table behind him, sitting comfortably atop it. 

"i'm pissed off you started without me, sakuma-kun." eichi frowned, though whatever anger aira might've presumed was there before had fizzled, "we said we were going to take him together, didn't we? to think i considered you a comrade."

"sorry about that. i was hungry and he looked so desperate." he grinned devilishly, "his chastity's still intact, just as you wanted _comrade_."

rei's grip on aira's hips tightened as he turned the boy around to face eichi, eliciting a "eh?" from the underachiever. the look eichi was giving him was just as predatory as rei's, eyes gleaming with desire fans could only dream to see. the idol ota in aira had died and gone to heaven, but the (arguably) rational side of him had to react.

"u-um! i feel like i'm missing something here?" 

"do you not think we would notice how needy you've been, shiratori-kun?" eichi placed a hand on his cheek, aira instinctively pressing into it, "you should be careful. anyone would want you, looking like /that./" he shivered at eichi's lowered voice. he'd always thought it was hot but hearing it in person was enough to make aira feel like he could get hard again.

"you're rather loud at night too. we aren't complaining though, quite the opposite in fact."

he was loud at night? aira took a moment to process the information before it finally hit him. 

**sakuma rei and tenshouin eichi had heard him jerking off.**

in hindsight, maybe he should've expected this just a bit. he had _tried_ to be quiet last time but if he'd let out a few moans, who could blame him? that day double face had released their new music video and good _god_ kohaku in the skintight outfit and skimpy shorts was certain to send him to his death early. forgive him for being louder than usual.

"how...much did you hear?" rei's hands slipped back under his shirt, fingers tracing his sides slowly. eichi moved closer, whispering in a low voice.

" _all of it._ "

fine's leader nipped lightly at his ear. aira let out a breathy " _ah_ ", grinding on rei's lap again. the vampire's hardness was unmissable, feeling a lot bigger than anything aira had bought online for himself.

"you’re so beautiful aira." eichi smiled, "do you want us to put that pretty body of yours to good use?” 

“please…”

rei’s hands had travelled upwards to assault his chest again, “please what? you’ll have to be more clearer.” /these brutes!/ aira was already hard again and his already cum-soaked boxers were irritating him beyond belief. he needed them off, and he needed his senpais _desperately_.

“please use me…” he whined, rei flicking his nipple, “i- _ah!_ i p-promise to be good, so please?” that seemed to be the right answer. eichi chuckled, purring out " _good boy_ ” in his ear before bringing his thumb to aira’s lips. the instruction was unspoken yet crystal clear - he gave his senpai’s thumb small experimental licks, mewling when eichi replaced his thumb with his index and middle finger, immediately pressing into aira’s mouth.

on the other side of things, rei had finally allowed aira some relief, swiftly removing his kouhai’s boxers without issue. just feeling the warm air of their room hit his dick as it was freed was enough to bring a soft moan out of him. he’d never been properly touched like this by someone else before, let alone _two_ major idols. he wanted to savour this moment for as long as he could but he doubted he could last long in such a dream scenario.

“you’re already this hard, how cute.” aira unconsciously jerked forward when rei wrapped a hand around his cock, desperately seeking some sort of friction. 

his tongue swirled around eichi's fingers until the fine leader pulled them out. he suppressed a whine at the emptiness, looking up at eichi in what could only be described as pathetic longing. 

eichi smiled, revelling in how red aira's face had gotten. his gaze shifted to rei.

"sakuma-kun. how are we doing this?" 

rei seemed to think about it for a moment before ceasing his movement on aira's cock. he let his hands slide down to the blonde's legs, chuckling.

“i’m anything if not a gentleman,” hands firmly holding his junior's knees, rei pried aira's legs open, baring his everything to eichi, "i've taken my first turn with him. he's all yours, eichi." _fuck._

eichi's gaze reminded him of a predator eyeing their prey; the thought of his senpai ravishing him however he pleased was turning aira on more and more by the second. this fact seemed clear as day to eichi, eyes narrowing and smile full of hungry intent.

"how kind of you rei." he let out a hum, eyes moving to the coffee table behind him, "lay him down here." 

aira hardly had time to react before rei hoisted him up with ease, hastily laying his body across their thankfully cleared table. it wasn't the most comfortable surface to be on, but aira found himself too far gone to care. 

his senpais hadn't said anything since putting him down. he allowed himself to open his eyes, seeing rei and eichi staring down at him. it was like they were examining him, plotting in their minds exactly what they were going to do to him. 

"ngh..." he whined. he appreciated that they wanted this as much as he did, but aira was going to die if someone didn't touch him soon.

"shiratori-kun." eichi snapped out of it, leaning down to share his first kiss with aira. the angle was a little awkward but he found himself loving it nonetheless. 

if rei's kisses were careful and savory, eichi's were desperate, wanting to see aira squirming for him as soon as possible. when eichi's tongue began exploring his mouth freely, the younger blonde tried to reciprocate. they met halfway, fine's leader letting aira get accustomed to the kiss before deepening it. 

when eichi pulled away, aira found himself panting for air and for _more_. maybe he was a little pathetic for getting off on just a kiss. just a _little_. eichi didn't seem bothered by it, chuckling to himself.

"he's very eager to learn." he commented to rei, the vampire nodding in response.

"very. it's cute." rei ran a hand through aira's hair, watching it fall around his head like a halo, "will you be good for us, little dove?" 

he nodded, "i will… _a-ah?!_ " he was jolted from his words, suddenly feeling hands at his thighs again. eichi was crouched on the floor, spreading aira’s legs open and propping the back of his knees on his shoulders. 

“sakuma.” the leader of undead hummed in acknowledgement, eyes still trained on aira, “i need to prepare him.” rei used his free hand to search around in his jean pockets before seemingly finding what he was looking for. with practised ease, he threw a small bottle eichi’s way, applauding briefly when the blonde caught it. aira wasn’t born yesterday, of course, knowing immediately it was lube. this whole thing still felt surreal to him, but the sound of rei unzipping his jeans beside him reminded him this was real.

soon after, eichi said something in warning that the younger blonde didn’t quite catch before eichi pressed a finger inside of him. 

a gasp slipped out of his mouth. this was the first time someone else’s fingers had been inside of him. eichi’s digits were longer than his, and clearly more experienced judging by how methodically he pressed inside aira’s walls. the feeling was a little weird at first but rei’s gentle touches above allowed him to push whatever discomfort he was feeling to the back of his mind.

“you’re so well-behaved, dove.” eichi pressed a second finger into him, forcing a whine out of him, “tenshouin-kun and i are beyond fortunate to have you like this.” his resolve was _way_ too weak. he wanted to at least long enough for eichi to actually get properly _in_ him but if rei was going to keep talking like that, he didn’t stand much of a chance! 

it didn’t help much he was being tortured on the other side of things too. eichi had moved to scissoring him, fingers stretching him open slowly but surely. he was hitting him deeper than aira had gotten by himself. his entire body felt hot with every stroke and graze eichi subjected his inner walls to. he must’ve looked so vulnerable to them, half-naked and squirming on their table whilst the two men were still mostly in a state of dress. the thought made him hunger more. 

his head fell to the side with an elated sigh. 

“shiratori-kun,” he looked up at rei, smiling lovingly at him, “that’s a good boy. do you think you can take care of this oji-san too?” 

aira didn’t need to be asked twice, reaching up to touch rei through his boxers. even through his hazy mind it hit him that _jesus_ sakuma-senpai was big. sitting on his lap was one thing but now feeling it like this? it wasn’t like he hadn’t expected it in his idol-ota fantasies but touching the real thing now…he wasn’t even sure something like this could fit in him. 

the fingers inside him had increased to three now. he continued to stroke rei’s clothed dick through it all, moaning softly until-

_“mhm!”_

eichi chuckled, clearly proud of aira’s reaction. the younger blonde’s back arched off the table, thought process becoming cloudier by the second. 

prostate hit, aira found his desperation growing. he squirmed as eichi continued to tease him relentlessly. he couldn’t take it anymore, _needing_ something in him now. with just a little bit of struggle, aira managed to pull down rei’s pants enough to free the man’s cock. his previous musings about rei being a _lot_ bigger than any toy he’d ever taken hit back again but his teenage horniness was prevailing over any fear he had. 

aira wrapped a hand around rei's length, stroking it a few times before experimentally bringing his tongue to the head. 

"good boy." rei hummed out. his hands in aira's hair encouraging him to continue was proof he was doing alright so far. he lapped up the pre-cum his senpai was kind enough to produce for him before deciding to bite the bullet. eichi was still prepping him but god, if aira didn't get a cock in him now he was going to die. 

he shuffled close enough to be able to put his mouth on rei's cock, looking up at him to make sure he was still doing well. aira felt his heart swell seeing rei's unfocused expression as he sucked him off. 

_he'd done that to him._

"shiratori-kun…" he pulled off at the sound of eichi's warning voice, "i'm going in now." it was only then he'd actually gotten to look at eichi's cock and once again, _jesus_.

eichi was slightly smaller than rei, but still significantly more than aira had ever taken himself. the toys he'd managed to sneak into the alkaloid dorm back then (god forbid tattsun-senpai ever saw them) were all around his own size, imagining that hiiro and kohaku would be around the same as him...maybe. 

"t-tenshouin-senpai…"

"you'll be a good boy for me, won't you shiratori-kun?"

he nodded frantically, a litany of "yes" and "please" falling from his mouth. 

eichi wasted no time, placing a kiss on aira's knee before swiftly pressing the tip of his length in.

"a-ah…~" that felt good. that felt _really_ good, albeit the pain that accompanied it.

"shiratori-kun." rei swept aira's hair from his face, getting the younger blonde's attention, "breathe. you're already doing _so_ well for us." 

he took in a deep breath of air as rei instructed. aira resumed the blowjob he was giving him, trying to take more this time. he wasn't stupid or horny enough to think he could take all of rei's cock but he wanted his senpai to get off using all of him. using his hands to stroke whatever his mouth had no chance of reaching, aira began to suck rei off properly.

"fuck, that's it." rei breathed out, his grip tightening on aira's hair. 

"mh- _MM?!_ "

on the other end of things, eichi had bottomed out. his back arched off the table with a moan. aira felt like his insides were being split open in the hottest way possible. he could feel everything, the way eichi's cock throbbed inside of him and his senpai's eagerness. eichi and rei both muttered little pieces of praise at their kouhai. 

eichi slowly pulled back out before thrusting in all at once. 

"ah _hngh!_ " he moaned around rei's cock as eichi continued to fuck into him. his focus was divided, granted, but he tried to maintain a rhythm sucking the leader of undead off. the bitter taste of precum made itself known on his tongue but he couldn’t say he hated it. this was _the_ sakuma rei’s cum, and he wanted more of it. 

“he looks so _mh_...so beautiful like this, doesn’t he rei?” 

“he does. so _so_ beautiful.” 

he whined at the compliments. the vibration around his cock spurred rei on, grip in aira’s blonde hair tightening. his cool, collected senpai facade had already shattered, staring at aira with pure lust in his gaze. he was still holding himself back, his kouhai could tell, but aira didn’t want that. he moved a hand to his sack, trying to time his fondling with his head. the more he played with them, the more glazed-over the look in rei’s eyes became. he pocketed that expression away in his mind, prepared to use it in a future jerk-off session.

he kept sucking, mindful of how close eichi’s thrusts were getting to his-

“ _AH!_ ” aira pulled off rei’s length, entire body wracking with desperation, “s-senpai _senpai_ …!”

eichi spared him a smile, “you're enjoying this so much, aren't you shiratori-kun? go on. s-show your senpais how much you want this."

he nodded, mouth back on rei in moments. eichi was aiming specifically for his prostate now and with every bullseye, he moaned hot and heavy around rei. 

“shiratori-kun…” he’d finally gotten rei to his limits, aira thought, seeing just how far gone the look in his senpai’s eyes was, “i want to use your mouth.” aira didn’t think he’d ever nodded so fast. 

“please...p-please please sakuma senpai…” he babbled out, acutely aware of how achingly hard his own abandoned cock was, “use mm _ah~!_ u-use my mouth please!”

even through lidded eyes, rei managed a chuckle, “so desperate shiratori-kun. such a good boy letting us use you. good, _good_ boy.” at this point, rei and eichi were just abusing his praise kink. his own precum pooling on his stomach only increased the more they did it, after all. he let rei’s cock fall back into his mouth to stop himself from embarrassing himself with the amount of begging he was doing. 

he shared a look with rei as if to say _go ahead_ , and the vampire was on him in seconds. rough grip on the back of the younger blonde’s head, rei fucked his mouth freely. aira had read enough articles to know he had to breathe through his nose, though rei seemed alert enough to avoid hitting the back of aira’s throat. 

aira moaned wantonly. he wouldn’t be able to last much longer surely. he wasn’t alone in that regard - rei’s gentle praises had turned to low, primal grunts whilst eichi’s head had fallen, resting on aira’s shoulder. both men started fucking into him at a quicker pace, equally far gone.

“s-shiratori-kun.” eichi’s labored breath in his head elicited a shudder from him, “you feel so good. you’ve clearly, _fuck..._ been d-doing a good job yourself.” aira could feel himself starting to tear up, overwhelmed by everything. his senpais were assaulting all of his senses all at once. 

the cry of pure relief when eichi finally touched his neglected cock was unmissable, so loud and needy that not even rei’s cock in his mouth could drown it out. he’d leaked an embarrassing amount already and the lightest of touches had his body trembling for release.

“shira...no, _aira_. i’m cumming.” eichi pressed a kiss to aira’s neck, “you’ll _f-fuck_ , you’ll take it all, won’t you?” 

if his mouth wasn’t so preoccupied and his thought process actually coherent, aira would’ve begged for the leader of fine to hurry up and cum in him already. he was being so good for him and rei, right? instead, he found himself sobbing out, all his senses being overwhelmed.

"that's a good boy...a v-very good boy." eichi sounded wrecked, but that didn't stop him from whispering into aira's ear, voice low and intentional, "if we knew you were going to be this slutty, we would've fucked you that before...taken that toy out of you and fucked you ourselves…!" 

that was the final straw for aira. he wrapped his legs around eichi's back, forcing the older blonde's thrusts to hit at his prostate every time. these being timed perfectly with eichi's quick-paced jerking off his cock made it impossible for him to hold back anymore.

aira pulled off rei's cock, stroking him with his hand as best as he could before his orgasm hit, and it hit _hard_.

he cried out as he came, vision blurring momentarily. the tightening caused eichi to cum inside him simultaneously, filling him up deep. he hadn't stopped to think about their lack of condoms but knowing _the_ tenshouin eichi had just released inside of him was too good to pass up. 

eichi collapsed atop of him, kissing aira's neck and whispering out praise. rei was doing the same, stroking his hair tentatively with a comforting smile.

seriously, this felt like some kinda fever dream. aira must've been the luckiest person ever.

but!!

eichi pulled out of him slowly, sitting up with a tired groan. even through his clear exhaustion, fine’s leader still looked breath-taking to him. the fortune of being an effortlessly beautiful idol, huh. he’d managed to satisfy eichi and do a good job for him but that wasn’t enough! aira turned his head so he was facing rei.

"sakuma senpai!" his throat hurt a little, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, "i...i still haven't made you cum yet so, s-so you can still use me, i-if you want!" post-orgasm aira was slowly gaining back his rational thought, enough to go red in the face as he spoke anyway. that being said, rei had helped look after him all this time that it'd be criminal not to return the favor. 

rei grinned, fangs on full view, "aren't you kind, little dove. all fucked out but willing to help me. a good slut like you is _just_ my type." 

aaaaaand there it went. the rational braincell in him died again.

he whined desperate again, tears reemerging down his face. he held his arms out as rei pulled him up onto his knees. this way, he was facing eichi who, despite his clear exhaustion, was still able to sit up comfortably - he watched the two in vague amusement. his mind tried to conjure up some sort of comeback or complaint, but the cum audibly dripping from his thighs and onto the table put a stop to that. 

rei’s chest was cold against his back, the sudden contact making him shiver. the leader of undead slinked an arm around aira’s waist, holding him firmly in position. he didn’t know where this was going but he felt strangely secure with his senpai holding him like this. 

“you’re exhausted, aren’t you my little dove.” rei chuckled in his ear, “it’s alright. i’ll just be borrowing your thighs this time.”

this time...was this going to happen again? aira definitely wasn’t _against_ it or anything. 

he spread his legs further unthinkingly, letting rei’s pleased _”good boy, you already know what to do”_ guide him. rei slotted his cock between his thighs, already slicked up thanks to aira’s blwojob and the excess cum leaking out of his kouhai’s hole. with a tap to his hips, aira pressed his thighs together again, unable to suppress the gasp that escaped him when the slide of rei’s cock hit his. he wasn’t the only one affected it seemed; rei’s breaths faltered briefly before he collected himself, holding aira close as if his life depended on it. 

“here i ago.” was the most warning he got before rei began to fuck his thighs. off the bat, his thrusts were rapid, chasing his own release. aira found himself tearing up again at the realisation rei was truly using him - he was tired from cumming the first time but the blonde could feel himself getting hard again at the thought. maybe he’d been some kind of masochist this entire time.

eichi wrapped his hand around aira’s length again, jerking him off lazily - a stark contrast to the quick-paced friction rei was applying to the underside of his balls. his brain didn’t know what to focus on, his thought process quickly becoming hazy. 

“aira…” rei’s head had fallen to his shoulder, absentmindedly kissing the boy’s neck, “i want to give you my bite.” 

he cried, tears flowing freely down his face. he was too overwhelmed to speak, instead leaning his head to the side, giving rei complete access to his neck. rei had no hesitation in baring his fangs and biting down, breaking aira's skin a little. pain and pleasure hit him all at once, aira cumming on their table as eichi stroked him through the orgasm. the bite hurt at first, sharp pain unlike anything the teen had felt before, though it quickly dulled. the feeling that spread through him when the pain subsided was nothing short of euphoric. _maybe the sakuma vampire bloodline wasn’t actually just an idol rumor._ rei joined him moments later, finding release with a particularly loud grunt. 

_i’m gonna pass out_ was the first thought to cross aira’s mind after all that. his body went limp as rei slowly laid him back down onto the table, his actions rather gentle considering how animalistic he’d been a second ago. 

“you did so well shiratori-kun.” eichi petted his knee, smiling kindly at him.

“yes, he did very well for us. you’re a natural at this.”

he tried to nod, thank his senpais even, but all that escaped his mouth was a small and broken whine. he was too exhausted at this point. aira could barely keep his eyes open, ready to fall asleep on the hard surface of their table without a second thought.

“it seems our little dove is nodding off.” rei’s hand was in aira’s hair again, combing through it carefully and methodically. it felt like he was trying to lure him into the world of dreams and at this point, aira was readily prepared to follow through. 

“hm, you’re right. we still need to clean you up shiratori-kun.” 

aira let out a sound of acknowledgement, giving his consent before his eyes began to close.

"so beautiful. i see why my cute tori wanted you in pretty 5." the alkaloid member found himself being scooped up, bridal carried by arms that had to be rei's. 

"indeed. won't you come to the bath with us, tenshouin? i can carry you just as easily if you desire it."

a lighthearted scoff, "no need, i can get up just fine." the hand running through his hair this time was eichi, movements slow and comforting, "shall we go now? shiratori-kun is hardly conscious enough to say much else." 

"roger that, comrade." 

aira let himself be carried off into their shared bathroom, drifting off in rei's arms as eichi's touch helped to relax him. losing his virginity to two top idols definitely isn't how he saw his day going, but he definitely wasn't complaining…even if he wouldn't be able to walk properly when he woke up.


End file.
